


Who Would Sacrifice Everything Just For Their Dumb Sibling?

by Yayeet32



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayeet32/pseuds/Yayeet32
Summary: "Dipper would. . ."A.k.a. as: What I think would've happened in Weirdmageddon Part 3 if Bill carried out his threat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Who Would Sacrifice Everything Just For Their Dumb Sibling?

"And now I think I'm gonna kill one of them just for the fun of it!" Bill exclaimed, cackling. Dipper and Mabel held onto each other tightly. Mabel didn't want to die, and Dipper didn't want to lose Mabel. However, the situation was looking bleak. 

"Eeny...meene...mini...mo..." Bill chanted, flashing the pine tree and shooting star symbols, representing the kids. The symbol his eye landed on was Mabel's shooting star. 

Dipper frowned worriedly and hugged his sister as close to him as possible. The boy let Mabel bury her head in the crook of his neck and she shook with fear. Mabel closed her eyes, prepared for the worst. 

"Wait! I'll give you the equation!" Ford yelled, worried about his niece. It was too late. Bill had already snapped his fingers. 

Mabel opened her eyes. She was still alive. "I'm...I'm okay?" She questioned. She then looked up at Dipper, happy, "I'm okay Dipper!" She hugged her brother with relief and happiness. 

But Dipper didn't hug back. He didn't say anything either. Come to think of it, her brother was incredibly cold. 

"Dipper?" She questioned, but got no response, "Dipper wake up!" She yelled. She looked at her brother again. His skin was pale and eyes were devoid of life. 

"You...you killed my brother! You killed Dipper!" Mabel yelled, scared and angry. 

"Well well well, says the girl who started this in the first place! I have to thank you for that by the way! Dipper gave up so much for you this summer, and this is how he's repaid! Killed by the dream demon his very own sister brought upon us!" Bill teased, particularly trying to get under Mabel's skin. It seemed to be working. 

"He's just trying to mess with your head Mabel!" Stan yelled, but Mabel just looked down in shame and guilt. 

"Seriously, what kind of person gives up this much for their sibling? Saving their sibling from gnomes, breaking up with their psycho boyfriend for them, giving up the perfect day with their crush, letting them be taller, trick or treating instead of going to a party, giving up their summer job, tackling a giant robot with their bare hands? Pine Tree did all this is only the first half of your summer, all for you Shooting Star!" Bill explained. 

Mabel continued to look down. 

Bill kept talking, "and how do you treat him? You keep asking him to give up more stuff for you! You locked him in a room with the dangerous shapeshifter. You refuse to help him with the laptop, instead focusing on your new crush. You and your Great Uncle Stan constantly tease him for not being manly, and being a nerd, but when someone comes along who he can relate to, you ask him to give up his dream to be with you!" 

Mabel was crying silently. She already was upset over Dipper's death, but she didn't realize how awful she had been to her brother. 

"So tell me Shooting Star, who would sacrifice everything just for their dumb sibling?" 

Mabel hugged Dipper's body. Sobbing, she mumbled the answer to Bill's question, "Dipper would..."

**Author's Note:**

> If that scene was continued just a bit longer, and Bill was able to kill one of the kids, I always felt like Dipper would be the one killed. It just seems like something Bill (and Alex) would do; tell everyone a shooting star may fall, and then trick them by cutting down a pine tree. 
> 
> Also I don't hate Mabel I promise!


End file.
